


It Had To Happen

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Blake's 7, Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack, Crack Crossover, Drabble, Drunk Sex, M/M, crack ship, crack shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Aliens got the wrong memo and have stuck the wrong Blake and Yang on a bumblebee-infested planet to do the nasty.





	It Had To Happen

"So... We're stuck here?" Yang Wen-li looked around as the two were surrounded by large bumblebees.

"It appears so... At least until we bone each other." Roj Blake said.

“Well, in that case, perhaps a friend of mine would like to tag along.” Yang took out a bottle. Blake blinked as Yang shrugged. “Hey, I’m gonna do this sober.” And so, the two drank their fill and as the bees dance about and pollenated the flowers, so too did the couple. The aliens recorded this and sent the tape over to the Organization of Transformative Works, hoping they’d be appeased.


End file.
